Short Stories
by thebestest11
Summary: Non-chronological short stories about Mi Nyu  Go Mi Nam  and Tae-Kyung. Has no relations to my other stories. May include other characters in the future. Enjoy!
1. A Sweet Reunion

Hi all, I just wanted to create another story, well, multiple stories, about Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung. This will comprise of many short stories that will NOT follow a chronological timeline and it will also NOT have any ties to my other stories. With that in mind, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I hesitated at the door. I didn't know what to do or what to say. It's been so long since I've seen them- since I've seen her. I gripped the handle of my luggage tightly with sweaty palms.

_Why am so nervous? It's not like it's my first date. It's been nearly a decade now._

I took a deep breath and turned the cold knob. Yellow light flooded the doorway. "Daddy?" a soft voice sounded from the other room in uncertainty. A little figure ran down the hallway and paused twenty feet away. "Daddy!" he shouted with joy. "You're home!"

"Appa!" another little one appeared and sprinted towards me with his blanket trailing behind him.

Both boys tackled me down and submerged me with hugs, kisses, and tickles. I laughed and squirmed. I was rendered helpless.

Their giggles and cries of happiness eradicated every anxiety thought I had before. From the corner of my eyes, I spotted a slim yet beautiful physique leaning on the wall. She had an angelic smile on her face with glistening eyes to match. Her delicate fingers reached up to her gorgeous eyes and wiped away a few tears that allocated in them.

_Don't cry. _I begged her with my eyes. _Don't cry. I am back. So please don't cry. _

"Dad, did you see the statue of liberty? Were there a million sharks in Hawaii? Did you get to meet any superheroes?" the small one asked enthusiastically.

I grinned at him, "Of course I did! I saw Spiderman, shook hands with The Hulk, and even ate with Batman."

His eyes grew wide. "Really?" He hugged me, "My daddy is the best!"

The older one stared at me and held his cupped hands out. "Appa, did you get something for me?"

I feigned despair and covered my face with shame, "Ah! That's what I forgot! Sorry, bud, maybe next time."

He pouted, "I am not getting off you until you give me my presents," he declared, not falling for my trick.

The younger one tugged his brother's pajamas, "Hyung, daddy says he forgot."

"Nuh-uh! He said the same thing last time but we got toys!" he argued.

I frowned playfully, "Do you not trust my words now?" I addressed the 8 year-old.

He immediately backpedaled, "No, it's not that, dad!" Defeated, he stood up and went over to hold his mother's hand. His younger brother gave me one more hug before doing the same thing.

I got up and for the first time in half a year, I gazed at her- my wife. She returned the same warm glance and I felt a smile appear on my lips. Suddenly, she broke off the eye-contact. "Boy, it's very late and extremely passed your bed-time. Go wash up and head on to bed!"

Whines and complaints inevitably came out of their mouths. "But mom! Dad just got home! Why can't we stay up with him! There's no school tomorrow!"

"Yes! Why can't we? I want to watch movies with Daddy all night!"

Mi-Nyu sighed but refused to budge from her earlier command. "Little boys need sleep in order to grow big and strong!"

"You say that for everything! 'Eating lots of veggies will help you grown big and strong'," the eldest child mimicked.

"You know why I say that for everything? Because it's true," Mi Nyu countered, "So go upstairs and brush your teeth. When I come up, I better see both of you fast asleep."

"But mom!" he continued to argue, but saw no compromise in the future. Desperately, he shot puppy eyes with me.

I covered my eyes, "No! Must. Resist!"

I felt arms wrapping around my left leg. "Please! Daddy! Please! Can we please stay up with you?" the 5 year-old begged, unleashing his ultimate weapon, moist eyes.

I caved in. "Can you overlook it this time, Mi-Nyu?"

She glared at me for giving in so easily to the pleas of our boys. Mi-Nyu sighed and nodded her head.

"Yay!" the children shouted in unison and ran over to hug me again.

"Alright! How about you guys take my suitcase upstairs to my room and then go pick a movie you want to watch while mommy and I will make some snacks," I smiled.

"Okay!" They energetically picked up my bags and hauled them upstairs.

"Oh! And help me unpack the dark blue luggage!" I yelled after them.

Mi-Nyu gave me a suspecting look.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you get them this time? I still haven't gotten all the green slime off the carpet and erase the drawings on the wall that were created with invisible markers," she scowled.

"Don't worry. I got them a bottle of sand from the shores of Hawaii and little, harmless bobble heads," I consoled her.

I took hold of her hand as we walked to the kitchen. "It's nice to be back at home. I missed you," I said shyly.

She smiled delicately. "Really?"

I kissed her softly. "Why would you ask me that? It's obvious that I do."

Mi-Nyu tenderly pushed me back, "We need to make food for the little monsters."

I grinned and went to retrieve apples and other fruits from the refrigerator. We made a simple smoothie accompanied with apple fries.

Thankfully, the food calmed the rowdy boys. Not long after the movie started, our children fell asleep on our laps. "It's not even midnight yet," I whispered to Mi-Nyu. I gently brushed my sons' hair, "they've grown up so fast. I am not going to go away for that long ever again. I want to be there to watch them grow up and to teach them on how to be decent men."

"It's your job. They understand," Mi-Nyu objected.

I shook my head. "Family comes first my fans will understand."

"But what about the band?"

I chuckled, "Our popularity hasn't dropped even though we're getting old. On another note, can you get up without waking them?"

"I don't think so."

"Me either. I guess we're going to sleep on the couch tonight," I grinned.

She smiled back. "Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Gimmie some feedback!<p>

**Subscribe! Comment! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I woke up with a new story idea and I was just so motivated to put it on a document and upload it this morning. Haha. It's a bit different from my other stories... I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Darkness encompassed me; every string of light was swallowed. I felt immense pressure on every inch of my body but I have yet felt agony. In this strange dimension of emptiness, I stood there, alone. I saw nothing and heard nothing. A bitter taste lingered in my mouth. I tried to call for help but no words came out instead, a hoarse squeal escaped my dry throat. I started to panic and tried to run but my feet were unresponsive. In the midst of this madness, an angelic voice broke through the blackness.

"Hyung-nim," it called. A ball of light came towards me and I tried to catch but my hands remained at my sides. "Hyung-nim," it called again.

Now, the light was in front of me. Its illumination dispersed all that was dark and now I saw nothing but great, white light. It felt warm and comforting; I felt safe. The heavy pressure was lifted off and I felt myself take flight. The light flew up with me. I was momentarily blinded by another flash of whiteness. I squinted and saw that the ball has taken the form of a body. As my eyes adjusted, I could roughly make out a face. It was Mi Nyu's. A smile grew on her face as if she was fully aware that I could see her now. "Hyung-nim," she said softly.

Before I could ask what was going on, Mi Nyu flew higher; the gap between us grew. I stuck my hand up to catch her. "Wait!" I cried. I tried everything to fly higher but I was suspended in midair.

I couldn't see her anymore. She was too far away. "Hyung-nim."

"Wait! Please!" I begged.

"Goodbye," she said faintly.

"NO!" I yelled. I felt the pressure return as it dragged me down. "NO!" I screamed. "Stay with me! Please!" I begged, but it was no use.

"Hyung-nim, don't worry. I'll stay with you." I felt a warm hand touch mine. My eyes snapped open. I could feel the sweat bubble on my forehead. Mi Nyu stood by me. She dabbed my head with a cold, cotton cloth.

"Mi Nyu..." I breathed out of relief.

She shushed me, "Don't speak. You're too weak." She laughed, "You can't fight off a simple fever like you used to."

"Tch. You should die your hair. It looks like an Arctic fox is sleeping on your head," I teased. I took the hand she was using to wipe my face; our hands withered from age. "You can't ever leave me." I said.

She smiled. "Okay. I understand," she sang. "Geez. You're still so clingy even at your age!"

"Promise?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Omo! The stove is still on!" She rushed out of the room. I waited for her to come back so I could make her promise me but the fever overcame me and I feel back to sleep.

When I woke up again, it wasn't Mi Nyu at my bedside; it was my son.

His eyes were red and puffy. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"Appa," his eyes getting watery again.

"Shh," I comforted him and raised my hand to gently pat his back. "Tell me. Tell me everything."

The room remained silent except for an occasional sob. "Men don't cry," I whispered. "Calm down. Appa is here. Tell me what happened."

A stack of newspapers on the nightstand caught my eye. I tried grabbing it with my other hand but I lost my grip and the papers fell to the ground. I saw the front page title and felt my heart sink. "No... it can't be...she was just here! She was just here!" I exploded.

My son held onto my shoulders. It was his turn to calm me down. "Explain these!" I demanded and gestured to the newspapers. "Tell me they aren't true! She was here! Son, she was in this very room. She was just...here," my voice gave out as tears dripped down my face. "She promised...she said she wouldn't go."

My son's face confirmed that the facts were indeed true. "Appa! Please. Just please. Calm down! It's not good for your heart!" he cried.

I grabbed his shoulders, "Don't tell me to calm down because it's bad for my heart when half my heart is gone!" I drooped down in sorrow. "Why!" I shouted over and over. "You said so! How dare you break your promise!" I cursed. "How dare you appear before me and break your promise," I whimpered.

"Elderly Woman Killed on Her Way Home"

"Han Ki Yoon Mugs and Kills Woman"

"Mugged Woman Confirmed to be Former Idol, Hwang Tae-Kyung's Wife"

"Trial for Han Ki Yoon Begins Next Week"

"Nation in Mourning"

"Familiy Currently Denies Press Conferences"

"Hwang Tae-Kyung is Bedridden"

* * *

><p>I am sorry if you don't like sad stories! As a reminder, this short story will not be related to any of my other stories. This one is just for fun...I guess "fun" isn't the right word. But you know what I mean. XD. I hope you cried? I teared up a bit writing this. Well, see you guys next time!<p>

Tell me what you think about this by clicking the review button below!. READ/ SUBSCRIBE/ COMMENT/ REVIEW!

Thanks for everything!


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Hey guys! It's been awhile. How long? I don't know! But I hope you are all well and doing great whether you're in school or working a job! :D. I hope this update will cheer you up. **

**In response to the most recent guest reviewer: I am sorry that my story label as romance and comedy mislead you into reading this story. I had plans to make it funny but, it turns out that I write these stories depending on my mood. The first one was meant to be heartwarming because at the time, a close friend of mine did something that made my heart melt and the second one had an apathetic with a tinge of sadness to it because it was written at a low point of my life. Now, this update is meant for comedic purposes and if you still didn't laugh, my guest reader, then we have a different sense of humor. Once you acknowledge that we are not the same type of person and have a unique taste in humor, please leave a message telling me what you're taste is so that I can try my best to accommodate you. I am always anticipating reviews and criticism on my stories but your comment was directed at me. You could have posted a nicer comment instead of insulting the author directly and discouraging them from writing. Fortunately, I get over trivial things quickly but it doesn't mean I wasn't hurt by that comment of yours. And yes, I know humor. Yes, my story doesn't exactly fit its label. But dude. There's only two chapters (well, three now). Like I said, I have plans to make funny stories. Please note that I am also entitled to make other themed stories. FanFiction only let's me choose two. So. But thanks for reading. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

My phone vibrated in the cup holder while I was driving. I quickly put on the Bluetooth headset. "Hello?". I heard party music and Jeremy screaming crazily in the background. "What on Earth are you guys doing?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't hear what Mi Nyu was saying because the techno was cranked up even louder. "What? Speak up!" I yelled. I sighed when she was trying her best to convey her message and my ears started to ring. "Put Jeremy on the phone," I commanded.

"What's up Tae-Kyung Hyung!" Jeremy's enthusiastic voice shouted over the booming club music.

"Are you home?" I calmly asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Are. You. At. Home?" I enunciated every syllable.

"Yes, we are. Why?"

"TURN. DOWN. THE. MUSIC," I ordered sternly.

I could hear rustling in the back as Jeremy scrambled to lower the volume. I smirked. He doesn't like it when I get mad.

"It's off!" he declared as I rejoiced.

"Now, what is that you want?" I questioned.

"Huh? Oh! Mi Nyu and I want movie night which also means popcorn! We don't have popcorn, Tae-Kyung hyung."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Buy us popcorn? Lots and lots of popcorn! Like the caramel ones and the butter ones and also the cheese ones! You know what? Just buy every flavor!"

I knew that if I bought every flavor the store had, Jeremy would eat nothing but those snacks for days. As an older hyung, I felt responsible for his health; plus I like torturing him a little.

"Pick only one," I said and braced myself for whining.

"But Tae-Kyung Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung."

I smiled, "Thank goodness we're talking on the phone right now. You can't use your puppy eyes."

There was a pause and I thought he hung up but, my phone told me otherwise. Suddenly I hear the message tone. I pulled the car over and opened the text. It was a picture of Jeremy and Mi Nyu staring at me with their huge eyes, begging me to succumb and buy them a variety of junk food. Before I could close out of the text thread, another one was sent to me. This time it was a picture of them with their puppy eyes along with accessories. Each had a long strip of paper taped below their eyes and they were pouting.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Yay!" I could hear them celebrating their small victory as they crank their music back up. "We love you, Tae-Kyung Hyung! We love you! You! You! You! Love!" they started singing.

I hung up and smiled as I drove to the nearest convenient store.

Go Mi Nam and Shin-Woo weren't home because they are working on their duet album so it was just Me, Mi Nyu, and Jeremy. I walked in with the bags in my hand. I still couldn't believe I bought that much popcorn. To prevent everyone from being constipated for weeks, I will ration this.

Jeremy took them out of my hands and ran to the kitchen to pop them.

I spotted Mi Nyu in the living room sweeping up the confetti that covered the floor. "Dear God. Did you guys murder a clown while I was away?" I joked as I picked up another broom and helped her.

"Jeremy was excited. Too excited. It's his first break in awhile," she laughed. "It's also your first day off too."

I was confused. "What? I had a fan meeting today though."

She smiled softly. "My definition of a break is when you come home earlier than the usual 1 in the morning days"

That broke my heart a little. It was true that I haven't seen much of her lately because of all the promotions and advertisements I had to do. The only times I ever saw her were late at night and she was already sleeping. I smiled back, "Well, I am here now. So let's enjoy the time we have, hmm?"

She grinned, "Yes!"

Jeremy came in balancing three bowls full of popcorn in his arms. "One bowl for the three of us is enough. Why did you get three?"

"Because I don't want our hands accidentally touching during the movie. I am sorry but these hands," he waved them up, "are meant for my true love," he stated and stuck his tongue out.

"Well you could have gotten two bowls then. I can share with Mi Nyu, you know, my true love."

"I could but, I would be really jealous, you know, I still love her," he joked.

That statement lead to a ten minute fight on who gets to sit next to Mi Nyu during the movie. Jeremy kept on wedging himself between Mi Nyu and I until Mi Nyu got tired of it and made it clear that she will sit in the middle. Jeremy happily agreed to the new seating chart while it left me disgruntled. As Jeremy went to turn the lights off, I took a handful of his popcorn in retaliation.

"You're going to like this movie! I heard it was super, super scary from my fans! It also received raving reviews from critics," Jeremy told us as he popped in the disc into the dvd player.

"What is it?" Mi Nyu asked.

The title made its appearance on the screen and then blood splattered across it as the viewing options eerily faded in.

"Yah, yah. don't you hate scary movies?" I asked Jeremy as I struggled to keep calm. I hate scary movies more than anything. Well, not more than anything, but it does make it on my top ten list of things I abhor.

Jeremy put on a brave face. "I am doing it for my fans!" He pulled out his phone and took a picture of himself courageously standing next to the television with the title screen while holding up the DVD cover of the movie. He then quickly pressed play and jumped on the couch, squirming until he got comfortable.

I tried to think of happy thoughts as I stared at the TV. Most of the time, I looked at my snack bowl with raging interest and obsession to remove all the unpopped kernels out. I caught Jeremy on his phones and when I teased him about it (to distract myself as well), he claimed that he was only uploading the picture he took earlier and reading a couple of comments. At times, Mi Nyu was grasping my arm too tight while I tried to act brave and control myself from cringing. Jeremy buried himself in Mi Nyu's sleeve as he continuously stuffed his face with popcorn.

With only five more minutes of this hour and half movie from Hell, I felt relieved but my confidence fell short when the director of the movie decided to throw in one last scare. Jeremy lost his cool and accidentally threw his hands up in fear. I guess he forgot that he was still gripping his popcorn bowl. After the film ended and the credit page started rolling, we sat on the couch, in the dark, still in shock for a good minute before I got up and nearly ran to flip on the light switch. I yawned and feigned boredom as I said, "It wasn't that scary. I don't understand all the hype."

Jeremy laughed nervously, "Yeah...I don't get it either. I almost fell asleep."

Modest Mi Nyu spoke her opinion as well, "I was scared! I almost jumped out of my skin at the scene where-"

Not wanting to relive the terrifying scene that Mi Nyu was going to describe I cut her off by scolding Jeremy for all the popcorn on the floor and the couch. After we cleaned up the mess, everyone went to bed.

I knew I couldn't sleep as the movie replayed itself in my head. I started to regret turning off the lights for Mi Nyu's sake. For a short while, my eyes drooped and I fell into a light slumber; only to be awaken when I felt a hand on my leg. I made a desperate glance at Mi Nyu, but to my dismay, I heard her snoring lightly.

_How can you sleep on this day at this time!_

I started to sweat as I made out a bulging figure under the blanket.

_This happened in the movie! I am going to die! I am going to die!_

I took in a few short breaths.

_It's only a movie. It's not real. It's only a movie. It's not real. It's NOT REAL. _

Then there was more movement under the blankets and it was trying to make its way up.

_Someone is under there. Something is trying to kill me. _

With my limited knowledge of horror movies, I knew that it was me that was going to die because it's always the person awake. Always. I noted that even though I was frozen from terror, I also felt some relief because I knew, well according to the cliches of horror flicks, that Mi Nyu will be okay.

I felt its warmth and prepared to die a horrible and grotesque death. I shut my eyes and held it closed tightly to save myself from looking at its face. Now, I can feel it's hair tickle my cheeks and its warm breath on my neck.

_Just kill me already! _

I held absolutely still, waiting for it to maul me and eat my heart and liver but, nothing happened. I noticed that its rhythmic breathing was similar to a person sleeping. I slowly opened my eyes and peeked at it. I saw its blonde hair.

_Since when did scary monsters have blonde hair?_

I squinted and saw the outline of its face. I turned on the desk light. "YAH!" I shouted a little too loud. Mi Nyu woke up, startled while Jeremy sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, Tae-Kyung Hyung?" he groaned.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"My room was scary.." he explained as he lazily sat up.

"Do you know how scared-" I started, "This is unacceptable. Get out."

"Hyungnim, let's just let him sleep here. The movie really scared him," Mi Nyu suggested.

"He's not a little kid!" I argued.

"Okay! I am not a kid! I am a grown man who wants to act like a kid! And if you can't accept that I'll... I'll run away!" Jeremy exploded. He wrapped himself on Mi Nyu and shot a child-like glare at me.

"Hyungnim, let him stay. Hmm?" Mi Nyu begged.

"This is ridiculous. Pure insanity," I grumbled as I turned the light off. I didn't want to admit it but, I love how family-like this was. The fears I had all dissipated as I drifted off into deep sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review Comment/ and Favorite this story!**


End file.
